gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Features/Lights
Throughout the Grand Theft Auto series, lights are a main feature of all cars that are vastly improved in every game. As a form to enhance the realism of the games, small details are added on various cars and improves the overall appearance of the vehicle that accompanies the main lights. Turn Signals .]] are blinking lamps mounted near the left and right front and rear corners of a vehicle, and sometimes on the sides or on the side mirrors of a vehicle, activated by the driver on one side of the vehicle at a time to advertise intent to turn or change lanes towards that side. This is a very common feature on many civilian cars or a rare sight on other types of vehicles not intended for public use. Although it appeared in most of the Grand Theft Auto series and rendered in multiple vehicles, it was not functional in the 3D Universe due to limited mechanics in rendering functional lights. However, they become a typical feature from Grand Theft Auto IV and onwards, where they are often used by NPC's in the environment to give realism and to tell where the car is going when in an intersection. True to in real-life, rear turn signals can be either of an amber color separated with its own light cast (Patriot) or a red color and together with the main lighting unit (Stanier). Despite the apparent changes, the player is unable to make use of turn signal in normal gameplay, although they can be activated via a trainer. In Grand Theft Auto IV, there are rare instances where a parked car may have the turn signals on, being an example the parking lot in Big Horn Drive, where a Car Wash is available. Daytime Running Lights Daytime Running Lights, also referred to as DRL'''s, are small light strips or bulbs that cannot be controlled by the player found exclusively in the HD Universe. These lights turn on whenever the car's engine is on, and they remain on until the player turns the car off. Like normal headlights, these ones can get damaged and turn off during collisions. Much like in real life, DRLs seem to be a relatively new feature in the US only found on late-model cars. Not all vehicles have DRLs, just a select few; Vehicles with DRLs *Alpha *Baller (2nd generation only) *Baller LE and Baller LE (Armored) *Baller LE LWB and Baller LE LWB (Armored) *Bus (IV only) *Carbonizzare *Cavalcade (2nd generation only) *Contender *Coquette *Huntley S *Insurgent (enhanced version only) *Interceptor *Issi *Jackal *Jester *Kuruma *Oracle (2nd generation only) *Perennial *Pinnacle *Surge *Windsor *Windsor Drop Alpha-GTAV-front.png|Albany Alpha. BallerB-GTAV-front.png|Second generation Baller. BallerLE-GTAO-front.png|Gallivanter Baller LE. BallerLEArmored-GTAO-front.png|Gallivanter Baller LE (Armored). BallerLELWB-GTAO-front.png|Gallivanter Baller LE LWB. BallerLELWBArmored-GTAO-front.png|Gallivanter Baller LE LWB (Armored). Bus-GTAIV-front.png|Brute Bus. The daytime running lamps are positioned below the front destination sign, along the top and bottom of the sides, on the top of the rear, and below the taillights. Carbonizzare-GTAV-front.png|Grotti Carbonizzare. Cavalcade2-GTAV-front.png|2nd Generation Cavalcade. Contender-GTAIV-front.png|Vapid Contender. Coquette-GTAV-front.png|Invetero Coquette. HuntleyS-GTAV-front.png|Enus Huntley S. Insurgent-GTAO-front.png|HVY Insurgent. PoliceCruiser3-GTAV-front.png|Vapid Interceptor. IssiDown-GTAV-front.png|Weeny Issi, notice the fog lamps. Jackal-GTAV-front.png|Ocelot Jackal. Jester-GTAV-front.png|Dinka Jester. Kuruma-GTAO-front.png|Karin Kuruma. Oracle-GTAV-front.png|2nd Generation Oracle. Perennial-GTAIV-front.png|Dinka Perennial, notice the fog lamps. Pinnacle-GTAIV-front.png|Annis Pinnacle, notice the fog lamps. Surge-GTAV-front.png|Cheval Surge, the lights are on the grille. Windsor-GTAV-front.png|Enus Windsor. WindsorDropDown-GTAO-front.png|Enus Windsor Drop. Auxiliary lamps '''Auxiliary lamps are lights that differs from the conventional lighting system. These usually provides either more illumination to the front of the car or where the car itself cannot provide from the sides or rear. It can include fog lamps, spotlights, searchlights, etc. Although those appeared since the 3D Universe, most of them are just basic parts and were not coded to provide any source of light, although in the HD Universe, some lamps are used in conjuction with the lighting feature or with the car's engine on. Fake lamps do not work, but cannot be destroyed and only deforms like the car itself when crashes over an obstacle. In Grand Theft Auto V, some cars allows for modifications that will include non-functional lamps at Los Santos Customs. Vehicles with auxiliary lamps ;3D Universe *BF Injection (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition) *Dune (Two are functional) *Police Maverick (Fully interactive in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) *S.W.A.T. BFInjection-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Roof fog lamps of the BF Injection. Dune-GTASA-front.jpg|Front rally lamps of the Dune. VCPDMaverick-GTAVCS-front.jpg|The Police Maverick uses a searchlight in Wanted levels. SWAT-GTASA-front.jpg|Hull lamps of the S.W.A.T. ;Grand Theft Auto IV *Annihilator (Used by NPCs) *Blista Compact (If present) *Bobcat (If present) *Buzzard (Unusable, but can be broken) *Contender (If present) *Fire Truck *Gang Burrito *NOOSE Cruiser *Patriot (If present) *Police Cruiser (Buffalo) *Police Cruiser (Stanier) *Police Maverick (Used by NPCs) *Police Patrol *Police Predator (Functional) *Rancher (If present) *Sabre GT (Functional) *Taxi (Declasse) *Uranus (LOZ Speed Variant) Annihilator-GTAIV-front.png|Searchlight of the Annihilator. BobcatSpotlights-GTAIV-front.png|Rollcage fog lamps of the Bobcat. Buzzard-TBoGT-front.png|Searchlight of the Buzzard. ContenderSpotlights-GTAIV-front.png|Rollcage fog lamps of the Contender. FireTruck-GTAIV-front.png|Roof lights of the Fire Truck. GangBurrito-TLAD-front.png|Front and roof fog lamps of the Gang Burrito. NOOSECruiser-GTAIV-front.png|Single spotlight of the NOOSE Cruiser PatriotSpotLightsBullbar-GTAIV-front.png|Roof fog lamps of the Patriot. PoliceCruiser3-TBoGT-front.png|Bumper lights and single spotlight of the Police Cruiser (Buffalo). PoliceCruiser-GTAIV-front.png|Single spotlight of the Police Cruiser (Stanier). PoliceMaverick-GTAIV-front.png|Searchlight of the Police Maverick. PolicePatrol-GTAIV-front.png|Single spotlight of the Police Patrol. Predator-GTAIV-front.png|Roof light of the Police Predator. RancherSpotLights-GTAIV-front.png|Rollcage fog lamps of the Rancher. SabreGT-GTAIV-front.png|Grille lamps of the Sabre GT. Uranus-GTAIV-modified-front.jpg|Front rally lamps of the Uranus. ;Grand Theft Auto V & Online *Annihilator (Unusable) *Armored Boxville *Blista Compact and Go Go Monkey Blista (If present) *Bodhi *Brickade *Buzzard (Used by NPCs) *Buzzard Attack Chopper (Unusable) *Contender *Cutter (Used as main headlights) *Dinghy (If present) *Dozer (Rear-facing lamps are unusable) *Duke O'Death *Dune *Fire Truck (Unusable) *Frogger (Used by NPCs) *Gang Burrito *Insurgent *Insurgent Pick-Up *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *Maverick (Unusable) *Mesa (Merryweather version) *Omnis *Park Ranger (Unusable) *Phantom Wedge (Rearranged as main headlights) *Police Cruiser (Interceptor) (Fully interactive) *Police Cruiser (Stanier) (Unusable) *Police Maverick (Used by NPCs) *Police Predator *Police Roadcruiser *Rebel and Rusty Rebel (If present) *Roosevelt *Roosevelt Valor *Rumpo Custom *Sabre Turbo *Sadler (If present; Unusable) *Sheriff Cruiser (Unusable) *Sheriff SUV (Unusable) *Trophy Truck *Unmarked Cruiser (Unusable) *Wastelander Annihilator-GTAO-front.png|Searchlight of the Annihilator. ArmoredBoxville-GTAO-front.png|Lower and roof lamps of the Armored Boxville. Bodhi-GTAV-front.png|Roof fog lamps of the Bodhi. Brickade-GTAO-front.png|Roof and side lamps of the Brickade. Buzzard-GTAV-front.png|Searchlight of the Buzzard. BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|Searchlight of the Buzzard Attack Chopper. Contender-GTAO-front.png|Front fog lamps of the Contender. Cutter-GTAV-front.png|Roof lights of the Cutter. Dinghy4-GTAO-front.png|Frame lamp of the Dinghy. Dozer-GTAV-front.png|Front and rear facing lamps of the Dozer. DukeODeath-GTAV-front.png|Roof fog lamps of the Duke O'Death. Dune-GTAO-front.png|Front rally lamps of the Dune. Firetruck-GTAV-front.png|Roof lights of the Fire Truck. Frogger-GTAV-front.png|Searchlight of the Frogger. GangBurrito-GTAV-front.png|Front and roof fog lamps of the Gang Burrito (Lost MC). GangBurrito-GTAO-front.png|Front and roof fog lamps of the Gang Burrito (Gang-less). Insurgent-GTAO-front.png|Roof lights of the Insurgent. InsurgentPickUp-GTAO-front.png|Roof lights of the Insurgent Pick-Up. InsurgentPickupCustom-GTAO-front.png|Roof lights of the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. Maverick-GTAV-front.png|Searchlight of the Maverick. Mesa3-GTAV-front.png|Front and roof fog lamps of the Mesa (Merryweather). Omnis-GTAO-front.png|Front rally lamps of the Omnis. PhantomWedge-GTAO-front.png|Roof lights of the Phantom Wedge. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front.png|Spotlights of the Police Cruiser (Stanier). PoliceCruiser3-GTAV-front.png|Single functional spotlight of the Police Cruiser (Interceptor). PoliceMaverick-GTAV-front.png|Searchlight of the Police Maverick. PolicePredator-GTAV-front.png|Roof light of the Police Predator. PoliceRoadcruiser-GTAV-front.png|Spotlights of the Police Roadcruiser. KarinRebel-GTAV-Clean-Front.png|Rollcage fog lamps of the Rebel. RustyRebel-GTAV-front.png|Rollcage fog lamps of the Rusty Rebel. Roosevelt-GTAV-front.png|Front and pillar lamps of the Roosevelt. RooseveltValor-GTAO-front.png|Front and pillar lamps of the Roosevelt Valor. RumpoCustom-GTAO-front.png|Front and roof fog lamps of the Rumpo Custom. SabreTurbo-GTAV-front.png|Grille lamps of the Sabre Turbo. Sadler_GTAV_LightsRollbar_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Bumper lights and rollcage fog lamps of the Sadler. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front.png|spotlights of the Sheriff Cruiser. SheriffSUV-GTAV-front.png|spotlights of the Sheriff SUV. TrophyTruck-GTAO-front.png|Front and roof rally lamps of the Trophy Truck. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-front.png|Spotlights of the Unmarked Cruiser. Wastelander-GTAO-front.png|Front and roof fog lamps of the Wastelander. Warning lights Warning lights are a type of device intended to warn passers-by about a certain type of vehicle operating within an area. This includes strobe lights and emergency lights. Vehicles with beacon lights This feature is seen in various specialized vehicles featured in the Grand Theft Auto series, such airport vehicles and service vehicles. Although these were present since Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, only in Grand Theft Auto V are fully functional. ;3D Universe *Baggage Handler (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition) *Baggage Box (Large) *Coastguard (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition) *Forklift (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition) *Sweeper *Towtruck *Tug Baggage-GTASA-front.jpg|Amber beacon light of the Baggage. BaggageBox-GTASA-bagboxb-front.jpg|Beacon lights of the Baggage Box. Coastguard-GTASA-front.jpg|The Coastguard uses a strobe light. Forklift-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Roof-mounted amber lightbar of the Forklift. Sweeper-GTASA-front.jpg|Roof-mounted amber lightbar of the Sweeper (unusable). Towtruck-GTASA-front.jpg|Roof-mounted ambber lightbar of the Towtruck (unusable). Tug-GTASA-front.jpg|Roof-mounted amber beacon light of the Tug. ;HD Universe *Airtug (Usable only in Grand Theft Auto V) *Boxville (Work variant) (Usable in Grand Theft Auto V) *Dock Handler (Unusable) *Docktug (Unusable) *Feroci (FlyUS variant) *Perennial (FlyUS variant) *Ripley (Unusable) *Towtruck (Van version; Usable only in Grand Theft Auto V) *Towtruck (Truck version) APC-TBoGT-front.png|Amber beacon light on the APC. Airtug-GTAV-rear.png|Rear beacon lights of the Airtug. LSWPBoxville-GTAV-front.png|Roof-mounted beacon lights of the Boxville. DockHandler-GTAV-front.png|Cab-mounted beacon light of the Dock Handler. Docktug-GTAV-front.png|Cab-mounted beacon light of the Docktug. Feroci2-GTAIV-front.png|Roof-mounted beacon light of the Feroci. Perennial2-GTAIV-front.png|Roof-mounted beacon light of the Perennial. Ripley-GTAV-front.png|Beacon lights of the Ripley. Towtruck2-GTAV-front.png|Beacon lights of the Towtruck (Van). Towtruck-GTAV-front.png|Beacon lights of the Towtruck (Truck). Vehicles with emergency lights This feature is prominently featured in emergency vehicles featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. These were present since Grand Theft Auto 1 and varies between games, with Grand Theft Auto V having the latest LED emergency lights. Because of the limitations of the 3D Universe games, only the roof-mounted lightbars seem to have the lighting effect on these vehicles, despite some of them (like the Fire Truck) features textures of various colored lights on other places, aside from the roof. ;2D Universe *Ambulance *Cop Car *Copper *Fire Truck *Medicar *Special Agent Car (attached if used) *Squad Car *SWAT Van Ambulance-GTA1-LibertyCity.png|Blue lightbar. Ambulance-GTA1-ViceCity.png|Blue lightbar. Ambulance-GTAL.png|Blue strobe lights. Medicar-GTA2.png|Red lightbars. FireTruck-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|Red strobe light. FireTruck-GTA1-LibertyCity&ViceCity.png|Red lightbar. FireTruck-GTAL.png|Blue strobe lights. FireTruck-GTA2.png|Red lightbars. SpecialAgentCar-GTA2.png|Red strobe light. CopCar-GTA2.png|Red/Blue lightbars. Copper-GTAL61.png|Blue strobe light. Copper-GTAL69.png|Blue strobe light. SquadCar-GTA1-LibertyCity.png|Red/Blue lightbar. SquadCar-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|Red/Blue V-shaped strobe lights. SquadCar-GTA1-ViceCity.png|Red/Blue lightbar. SwatVan-GTA2.png|Red/Blue lightbars. ;3D Universe *Ambulance *Enforcer *FBI Car (Light only) *FBI Cruiser *FBI Rancher (Light only) *FBI Washington (Light only) *Fire Truck *Fire Truck (Ladder variant; Unusable) *Police *Predator (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas only; Cannot be controlled) *Ranger *VCPD Cheetah *VCPD WinterGreen Ambulance-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Red/White lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/white in a right to left pattern). Ambulance-GTASA-front.jpg|Red/White lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/white in a right to left pattern). Ambulance-GTAA.png|Red lightbar. Firetruck-GTALCS-front.jpg|Red/White lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/yellow in a right to left pattern). FireTruck-GTASA-front.jpg|Red/White lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/yellow in a right to left pattern). FireTruck-GTASA-ladder-front.jpg|Amber beacon lights (Unusable). FireTruck-GTAA.png|Red/White lightbar. VCPDWintergreen-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Red strobe lights. VCPDCruiser-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Red/White/Blue lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). Police-GTASA-LVPD-front.jpg|Red/White/Blue lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). Police-GTASA-SFPD-front.jpg|Red/White/Blue lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). Police-GTASA-LSPD-front.jpg|Red/White/Blue lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). Police-car-GTAA.png|Red lightbar. Police-GTALCS-front.jpg|Red/White lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). FBICruiser-GTALCS-front.jpg|Red dash-mounted strobe light (flashes red) FBIWashington-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Invisible dash-mounted strobe light (flashes red) FBICar-GTA3-front.jpg|Invisible dash-mounted strobe light (flashes blue) FBICar-GTAA.png|Red strobe lights. VCPDCheetah-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Red dash-mounted strobe light (flashes red) Ranger-GTASA-front.jpg|Red/White/Blue lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). FBIRancher-GTASA-front.jpg|Invisible dash-mounted strobe light (flashes blue). FBIRancher-GTACW-Android.png|Red/Blue lights. VCPDEnforcer-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Red/White lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). Enforcer-GTASA-front.jpg|Red/Amber lightbar (4 strobe lights flash alternating red/blue in a right to left pattern). Predator-GTASA-front.jpg|Red/Blue beacon lights (2 strobe lights flash alternating blue/red in a right to left pattern). ;HD Universe *Ambulance *APC *Enforcer *FIB Buffalo *FIB (Granger) *Fire Truck *Lifeguard *NOOSE Cruiser *NOOSE Patriot *Park Ranger *Police Bike *Police Cruiser (Stanier) *Police Cruiser (Buffalo) *Police Cruiser (Interceptor) *Police Patrol *Police Rancher *Police Riot *Police Roadcruiser *Police Stinger *Police Stockade *Police Transporter *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *Unmarked Cruiser Ambulance-GTAIV-front.png|Red/White V-shaped lightbar. Ambulance-GTAV-front-LSMC.png|Amber/White incandescent lights. Lifeguard-GTAV-front.png|Yellow "Traffic Advisor" lightbar. FireTruck-GTAIV-front.png|Red/White incandescent lights. Firetruck-GTAV-front.png|Amber LED lights. PoliceBike-TBoGT-front.png|Red/Blue incandescent lights. PoliceBike-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lights. PoliceRoadcruiser-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue incandescent lights. PolicePatrol-GTAIV-front.png|Red/White V-shaped lightbar. PolicePatrol-GTACW-Android.png|Red/Blue V-shaped lightbar. PoliceCruiser-GTAIV-front.png|Red/White V-shaped lightbar. NOOSECruiser-GTAIV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lightbar. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue incandescent lights. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front-ledlights.png|Red/Blue LED lights. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front-incandescentlights.png|Red/Blue incandescent lights. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lights. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lights (undercover). PoliceCruiser3-TBoGT-front.png|Red/White V-shaped lightbar. PoliceCruiser2-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lights. FIBBuffalo-GTAIV-front.png|Red/Blue square lights. FIB-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue light sets (undercover). PoliceStinger-TBoGT-front.png|Red/Blue LED light sets. PoliceCruiser3-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue LED light sets. PoliceRancher-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue incandescent lights. NOOSEPatriot-GTAIV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lightbar. ParkRanger-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue light sets. SheriffSUV-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue light sets. FIB2-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue light sets (undercover). PoliceTransporter-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue incandescent lightbar. NOOSEEnforcer-GTACW.png|Red/Blue lightbar. PoliceStockade-GTAIV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lightbar. Enforcer-GTAIV-front.png|Red/Blue LED lightbar. PoliceRiot-GTAV-front.png|Red/Blue LED light sets. Taxi signs A Taxi sign is a basic feature seen on every Grand Theft Auto game. As the name says, it is a small top sign with "TAXI" stencils written on both sides, incorporated with a bright yellow light to denote its availability for public transport. From Grand Theft Auto 1 and onward, taxicab vehicles always carries this sign and varies through the games. *In the 2D Universe and Grand Theft Auto Advance, due of the perspective, taxi signs are represented as plain lines placed over the vehicle's roof, usually with a grayish color to differentiate from the Taxi's yellow color. These signs are transversely mounted. *From Grand Theft Auto III, taxis will have either a yellow/black sign with "TAXI" in white or a simplistic yellow sign with "TAXI" in black (or "TAKI", because of an odd texture in the letter "X"), with a bright yellow color (only seen when a taxicab can be used for faster travels if a mission is failed or when initiating the Taxi Driver side mission). The second variation of the sign was reused for every taxicab from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City until Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Depending of the vehicle and game, taxi signs will be either longitudinally or transversely mounted. *For the HD Universe, the taxi sign has a modernized appearance, having the yellow/black squared light with the "TAXI" letter in white (as wih the first variation seen in Grand Theft Auto III. These will have the characteristic light either on, if the taxi is unoccupied, or off, if the taxi is occupied by at least one person. These are transversely mounted and can be either the single sign or accompanied by a roof-mounted advertisement (except for the Cabbie, which always have the single unit on it). Vehicles with taxi signs *Bickle'76 *Borgnine *Cabbie *Cabby *Kaufman Cab *London Cab *Taxi *Taxi Xpress *Zebra Cab ;2D Universe Taxi-GTA1-LibertyCity.png|'Taxi' (Liberty City), Grand Theft Auto 1. Taxi-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|'Taxi' (San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto 1. Taxi-GTA1-ViceCity.png|'Taxi' (Vice City, Grand Theft Auto 1. LondonCab-GTAL.png|'London Cab', Grand Theft Auto: London. Taxi-GTA2.png|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto 2 TaxiXpress-GTA2.png|'Taxi Xpress', Grand Theft Auto 2. ;3D Universe Taxi-GTA3-front.jpg|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto III. Taxi-GTALCS-front.jpg|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Taxi-GTA3-comparison.jpg|Comparison of the taxi signs. Taxi-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Taxi-GTAVCS-front.jpg|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Taxi-GTASA-front.jpg|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Taxi-GTAA.png|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto Advance. Cabbie-GTAVCS-front.jpg|'Cabbie', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Borgnine-GTA3-front.jpg|'Borgnine', Grand Theft Auto III. KaufmanCab-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Kaufman Cab', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ZebraCab-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Zebra Cab', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Bickle'76-GTALCS.jpg|'Bickle'76', Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. ;HD Universe Taxi-GTAIV-front.png|'Taxi' (Vapid Stanier), Grand Theft Auto IV. Taxi2-GTAIV-front.png|'Taxi' (Declasse Merit), Grand Theft Auto IV. Cabby-GTAIV-front.png|'Cabby', Grand Theft Auto IV. Taxi-GTAV-front.png|'Taxi', Grand Theft Auto V. LED Display panel A LED Display panel is an uncommon feature seen in the HD Universe, where they are used to display a certain message, usually a destination. This feature can be seen in certain public transport vehicles. So far, the Bus, the Airport Bus and the Tram have this kind of device. Bus-GTAIV-front.png|LED Display panel on a Bus in Grand Theft Auto IV, displaying "B84 Liberty City" (Rear one is blank, for some unknown reason). Bus-GTAV-front.png|LED Display panel on a Bus in Grand Theft Auto V, displaying "Downtown". AirportBus-GTAV-front.png|LED Display on an Airport Bus, displaying "L.S.I.A." Tram-GTAV-front.png|LED Display on a Tram, displaying "Los Santos". Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Vehicle Features Category:Miscellaneous